Secret Admirer
by Setsuna24
Summary: Akihito receives gifts from a secret admirer and he is convinced his lover is yanking his chain for his personal amusement, they could be from none other than Asami right? No one else even knew where he lived.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I am working on so many things at the same time it is not even funny, this is possibly a three-shot or maybe just a two-shot I was thinking about this morning as I helped my husband sell hotdogs at a stand for Masonic Charities for his lodge. It is short but oh well… I will be posting a new chapter for "Ride the Wind," "Wildlife Archives" and "When the Unexpected Happens" sometime soon. I just keep getting distracted by the ten other ideas I got going. I even have a late (ridiculously so) Valentine's Day and a Mother's Day fic that I totally forgot about and haven't finished, I hope to post those soon too. Pease forgive my grammar/spelling and as usual I do not own Finder Series.**

Secret Admirer

He was pissed at Asami for once again, having to give up a scoop because it was somehow connected to the man. It was the second time that month he had to back off from a major job to protect the peace they had reached by silent agreement of not meddling into each other's affairs when it came to work. However, it still pissed him off when his work lead to the man and he had to give it all up, his wallet was once again empty and there was only a one hundred yen bill and a few coins in his pockets. He was sleeping at Kou's today, drinking away his annoyance regardless of Asami liking it or not.

It was the middle of the night and Takato had just left, they were sitting in Kou's living room dinking beers and catching up on each other's life. At some point the conversation shifted to personal relationships and the blonde wondered briefly why his friend has not dated anyone since high school, before going on a long tirade about how the 'rich lady' he is dating is so controlling and overprotective its driving him insane.

"And on top of that it's even affecting my job!" he shouted in exasperation

His friend gave him all the support expected from a friend and threw the occasional 'maybe you should break up' in the midst of his complaints.

"You should find someone who understands you, cares about you and how you feel, your ideals and your goals but ultimately someone who wants to make you happy." He had said, hoping Akihito would see the light and leave the complicated relationship. "Think about it, you are from such different worlds and you have not even introduced this person to us, if you can't introduce this person to the people you love and care about the most, then that right there should tell you something. I don't think you are ashamed of this person but something is preventing you from making this 'relationship' formal and commit to it. Isn't that a red flag, telling you that perhaps this will not work out and you should move on to someone you at least have stuff in common with?"

Akihito looked at his friend with eyes wide open, he couldn't even imagine his life without Asami. Even though whatever they had between them could not be made public for safety sake and for the sake of Akihito keeping his job, he just couldn't leave the man. Asami Ryuichi had carved his existence not just into Akihito's body, but his heart and soul as well.

He knew Asami doesn't show affection in the way other people did to their significant other, but the man showed he cared in his own way. Though they liked to play cat and mouse and Takaba pretended for the sake of their game not to want the attention the other man gave him, truth be told, he wouldn't have it any other way. He loved the bastard and was almost certain the bastard loved him, even if the words were not said between them. It did not matter that they had to be kept secret from everyone he cared about if it kept them safe, it did not matter he could never bring Asami to meet his parents and introduce him as what he was, the man he loved, all that mattered is that they loved each other. Right?

Kou wouldn't understand the complexities of the situation and to make him understand, he had to explain that he was more then comfortable to end the topic of conversation.

"We may not have much in common, and whatever we have may not be out in the open but I am fine with that. It doesn't bother me." _'It doesn't, it really doesn't. It's not like I wish I could introduce the bastard to people, that is simply preposterous, right?' _"Anyway, what about you Kou? When are you getting yourself a girlfriend? You can't always stay single you know."

"Well, I actually have someone I like, have liked for a long time now. It's just hard to find the moment to tell her, and I just don't know what the reaction will be if I confess. We are friends and all and I just don't want to ruin that. I'd rather have her around as a friend than not at all."

"That is so lame dude! Just go with it and throw your heart out there, you're a great guy and that girl would be stupid to let you slip through her fingers. Just go for it and see where it goes, you might be surprised and find that all this time, she's liked you too."

"You think so? I think she might be in a relationship, so I don't know if I should."

"What do you mean 'she might be in a relationship' is she, or is she not?"

"Well, that's the thing, I don't know. She has never called it such or referred to the other person under any label that would indicate anything serious so I'm just confused as to what's going on."

"Then perhaps they're not serious at all, and it's something to pass time and not be lonely, hell I don't now Kou, it could be a million things but you'll never know until you do something."

"I guess you're right then, maybe I'll ask her out."

They continued to drink and converse while playing a videogame, eventually going to bed just before sunrise. The next day, Akihito stayed at Kou's again just for good measure and went home the following one because he received a text indicating a car will be waiting for him outside his friend's apartment in five minutes and he'd better be in it.

That night, after hours of being fucked into every surface of the penthouse, supposedly to make up for two days of neglecting his 'duties', Akihito was engrossed in a text conversation with Feilong. Asami had just left to finish whatever business Kirishima called him about, and the Chinese had conveniently texted when he needed someone to complain about Asami to.

The texts eventually got tiring and Akihito set up a video call so they could have a better conversation. It began as a tirade from the blonde while the Chinese laughed and snickered about his predicament and morphed into a conversation about all kinds of things –from both sides – they talked for hours about things from work to personal life, to those things you only tell your closest friends. At one point Tao got into the conversations when he came to bring Feilong some tea, they exchanged recipes and stories but the child was eventually told to go to bed. Anyone who did not know the circumstances of their meeting would have guessed the blonde Japanese and the long haired Chinese were long time friends.

When the video call ended somewhere around two in the morning, Akihito found it futile to go to bed only to be awakened by Asami's libido in one hour, so he stayed in the living room watching TV. After the golden eyed man arrived home, his hours were filled by rough sex and more rough sex then –finally- sleep.

Asami left early in the morning and Akihito woke up to an empty bed, he had agreed to fill in for a friend at a photo-shoot for a magazine around nine that day and wanted to be there early to acquaintance himself with the environment and the models and set the equipment.

He was exiting the elevator on the lobby when the concierge caught his attention.

"You are Takaba-san right?"

"Um, yes. Is there something you need?"

"No, it's just… this was dropped for you here a few minutes ago, I was told not to deliver unmarked mail or packages to the suite you live at when I first began this job and since it has no note or sender's name, I just kept it down here until I could ask you what to do with it."

"What is it?" asked Takaba getting closer to the front desk.

The concierge gave him a heart shaped box and he opened it to find it filled with all kinds of chocolate.

"It came along with this" said the man as he pushed a bouquet of red roses toward the confused youth. "This one does have a note though it does not say the sender." The poor man was blushing as he handed the card to Akihito, and after reading the card he blushed as well before an expression of worry set on his face. '_Who the hell would send me this? It must be one of Asami's sick jokes… no one else knows I live here."_

**_'I have loved you from afar, and seeing your smile brightens my days. I have hopes of one day making you mine so I may see you smile just for me every day of my life. Until then I will continue to watch you and love you as a secret admirer.'_**

He took the chocolates and flowers back to the penthouse and put them in his dark room. Even if it was a joke he had received flowers from Asami, and they were for his enjoyment only. On his way out he told the man not to tell anyone he had received the gifts, he didn't want Asami to know he was hiding them away in his private workroom as if they were a treasure. Akihito went to work and spent the rest of the day smiling happily to himself, he had received roses today and it just showed the bastard cared. There was no way the gifts had come from someone other than Asami and he was oh so happy about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello, Sorry for taking so long to update this one. I kind of forgot about it for a while and decided to work on it today to move the story along. It's a bit short but rather than rambling on and give you something shitty that made no sense just for the sake of a longer chapter I decided to have shorter one with good content.**

**Thanks to those who read, faved, followed and reviewed. Special thanks to amazing Ashida for betaing.**

**I do not own Finder Series**

*******VF*******

**Secret Admirer – Chapter 2**

Akihito was at the offices of the Weekly Edition, polishing an article he had been working on before handing it to his boss. He usually did not do the writing as he preferred to convey information through pictures, but because this was important news and he was the one who got the best picture the editor in chief had asked him to write the article as well.

He had been working on the article for three hours and was rushing to finish it so he could meet with his friends for lunch at a mom-and-pop's restaurant not too far away from his job. He could have finished the article earlier if his mind had not been preoccupied with other things; all week he had been getting presents and notes and he was no longer sure they came from Asami. The gifts had started as innocent things, first the chocolate and flowers, and then a mixed CD and LOTS of pocky and a note saying. 'I noticed the amount of pocky wrappings in your garbage and after counting them, I realized you must be out, so here is a package with your favorite kind.' All he could thing at the time was _'What the fuck! This nutjob is going through my garbage!'_

Things started escalating after he received an engagement ring –a woman's engagement ring, like he was chick! - Then he got underwear, thinking about how the sender knew his underwear size –something so private –was creeping him out.

Nothing creeped him out as much as the day he got a picture of himself perched on the roof of a building, taking pictures of a deal between a dirty cop and some lowlife gangsters. There was a note written at the back of the picture and the words made his blood run cold.

_**I had the day off today and decided to spend it with you. You looked so pretty today and watching you work was a great experience. The way your eyes shine with determination is so captivating. This was our best date so far. See you soon. **_

It was the creepiest thing that had ever happened to him, to know that his every move was being watched for a whole day without him realizing it. Even with Asami's goons he was not creeped out, because even though they tried to keep themselves hidden from him, he always knew they were there. This person however, had managed to not only follow him all day, but take pictures also, and he had not known.

His stomach had begun making embarrassing noises, and Mitarai had made fun of him twice at this point, pulling him out of his thoughts. He promptly finished his spell check and after reading his work one last time, he handed the article to his boss shouting a 'goodbye, see you tomorrow' before living the offices.

He ran like his life depended on it on his way to the restaurant, he had already blown off his friends the day before because of a certain perverted yakuza, who pulled him into the limo and did not let go until his friends were already long gone. The guys had threatened that if he was late he would have to pay the whole bill as punishment, if he dared not show up then they would post some rather embarrassing pictures all over his place of work.

He made it to the meeting place with only one minute to spare and seeing Takato looking at his watch, he waved nervously and tried to catch his breath. Takato turned to Kou and what he said made Akihito go into an outraged tirade, his friends have been betting on whether or not he would show up on time!

"Pay up Kou, you lost."

"Fine, but I still think that one minute is cutting it too close."

"What the hell guys that is just too much, I told you I was going to make it and you go and make bets about it!"

"When it comes to you Aki-chan we make bets about a lot of things, how else do you think we can pass the time waiting for you to grace us with your presence?" said Kou teasingly

"Like what? Wait don't answer that, I don't think I want to know. Anyway I'm starving, can we order already?"

"Aki, I have to give you this before I forget." Said Kou handing a box with an envelope pasted to it to Akihito "I was coming out of my apartment today talking to Takato on the phone about meeting today with you and forgot something so I went back into my place to get it when the weirdest thing happened. When I came out of my apartment again this box was just sitting there by the door. I hadn't ordered anything, so I had no idea why it was there and for a moment I thought maybe the mailman had placed it on the wrong door, but then I saw your name on it and since I was coming to hang with you I decided to bring it with me. I'm confused though, why is a package for you delivered to my door? I guess whoever sent it doesn't know you moved out of my apartment three years ago.

Akihito's quizzical expression was lost to his friends as he gingerly took the box he had not ordered and opened it carefully. He lifted one of the corners slowly to get a peek at the insides and his face went from tomato red after looking at the contents to lifeless white as he read the note.

_**Today is the anniversary of the day I realized I was in love with you; it has been four years now. Thank you for wearing that tank top with the camouflage prints I like so much, it shows your beautiful shoulders and slender arms while hugging your slim waist and showing off your perfect figure, and those cargo shorts that let me have a peek at your creamy legs. I have a surprise for you in this box; I bet you will enjoy it so much. I know what you like, I know what makes you tremble and I have put them here so you can use them thinking of me. **_

_**I wish I could see you using them on yourself, but that is ok if I don't see them now. Soon we will be able to be together and I can take you away from this life. I bet you are not happy living this way, I see you smile but I know you are faking it, because you can't possibly want to live with that person out of your own free will. I will take you away, to a place where he won't find you and it will be just you and I, and I will make sweet love to you every day and every night. **_

_**My sweet Akihito, my lovely caged sun, I will rescue you from that man who stole you before I was able to confess my love, so you can shine just for me like you did before he intruded on our relationship. It took me a long time to find out where you were living after he stole you, but now that I know he has been keeping you in his home like you belong to him, I can no longer let things go. You were mine before he came along like you were his to take, and soon you will be mine again.**_

If he had not been creeped out with this situation before, this would be the moment that got him looking everywhere around him in a bundle of raw nerves. This person sending him "gifts" had known he was meeting with his friends today. Not only had he sent gifts to his home and workplace but also to his friends and even to Mitarai. This person knew where to find him, where he lived and who he hung out with… this person had just sent him a box filled with sex toys and pictures of him and Asami kissing in the limo and other places. He was sure now… this… was not from Asami.

********VF********

**This has to be the creepiest thing I have ever written… even I was creeped out by the notes…**

**What do you think about the chapter? Please leave your review or PM me if you prefer.**

**Setsuna**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello there! I'm sorry I disappeared on you for a bit there…I swear I have not abandoned my fics. I was visiting the in-laws and out of town. Got to swim a lot though, which is good. Anyways, I am working on updating the rest of my stuff and hope to get to Video-calls and Weekly Challenges soon. **

**About this chapter…. Prepare yourself for some majorly creepy stuff, seriously… I wrote it and it made me uncomfortable.**

**Thanks to Ashida for betaing.**

**I still don't own Finder Series (cries in a corner)**

*********VF*********

**Secret Admirer Chapter 3**

He didn't want to leave the condo, not by himself anyway, he began to allow Asami's men to follow him around. This whole situation had a feeling akin to that of Momohara Ai's stalker, but much worse. All the time he felt eyes looking at him, live worms crawling on his skin, it felt disgusting, and it scared him to know someone was watching his every move. It became that as odd as it seemed, Asami's men's presence had become a comforting thing to him.

He wanted to talk to Asami about it, he wanted to ask for help, but he did not want the man to think he was weak. He thought about telling him, and being met with a smug smirk, to be seen as someone who would always need to be taken care of, to be always rescued.

Asami had noticed something was going on, and had someone follow his lover at all times. He had a couple of reports about odd things happening around his lover, of Akihito acting nervous, always looking around him. What preoccupied him the most and made him feel that something very worried was the fact that Akihito had not been trying as hard to lose his men. If things were that bad that Akihito was allowing his men to follow him, why wouldn't his lover ask for help? Why wouldn't he tell him what was going on?

Even at the condo Akihito had shown evidence of being nervous and would not even answer the door. He began to find gift wrapping paper in the waste baskets but, where were the gifts? He found out from one of his men that Akihito had been asking the people who did the cleaning of the building to take the garbage out. Obviously they did not say no, knowing who lived in the condo. Normally his young lover would not be one to bother others with things he could do himself.

Several times he came home and detected the faint smell of smoke, two kinds of smoke, the first was the smell of smoke from burning things. The second was the smoke of cigarettes… Akihito had been smoking. His worry grew considerably after the first time he detected the smell of cheap cigarettes, Akihito was not a smoker and had never been one previous to whatever was going on.

Red flags went up all over his mind when Akihito did something he knew the boy was not ready for, Akihito invited his friends to hang out at the penthouse. Of course he had invited them to hang out and stay over when he knew Asami was out of Tokyo for the night, but the matter remained that he had let his friends know where he lived and now they could show up when they felt like it regardless of whether Akihito invited them or not.

All week he kept finding pieces of gift-wrapping paper in the various waste baskets in the penthouse. He still could never find the gifts, he had his men trying to figure out where the gifts were coming from, or how they were being delivered to his home since he had the concierge hold all mail to his home until Kirishima could get to it. Still it appeared like they were being delivered to his lover. Upon further investigation he found out that gifts had been previously delivered to Akihito's place of work, coworkers, friends, and even family but as soon as his men started to watch out for the gifts they had stopped being delivered in such a way.

****VF****

It was Thursday, Akihito had the day off and did not feel like going out. He was exhausted from all the worrying and trying to figure out what was going on and how to approach Asami about it without sounding like a pansy.

He went to bed early, earlier than he had on a very long time. If he were to think about it he would realize he had not gone to bed at seven pm since he was fifteen. He was just too tired to think about these things though, too tired and to weary not to pass out as soon as he got out of his pants and shirt and his body hit the bed. Takaba Akihito was dead to the world in a deep sleep, so far gone into dreamland in fact that he did not hear the front door open and shut around one in the morning, nor did he hear the bedroom door creak open as a figure made its way into the room.

The bed dipped and Akihito did not even register it. A sweet smell invaded the room as the cap of a small test tube-like container was released with a quiet pop. The test tube was placed under Akihito's nose and all tension left the slender body as it went further into unconsciousness. Nothing would wake him up for several hours.

The man lying next to him took Akihito into his arms, petted the soft blond hair, and kissed the pale cheeks and the rosy lips. He took in every detail of that tempting body and as if he was an art enthusiast, testing the fine details of the most exquisite sculpture, he touched every nook and cranny of that body. Not a single inch left unexplored, from Takaba's little birthmark at the base of his spine to the scratch he had on his left ankle, every part of him was discovered and catalogued in the man's mind.

Slowly, the man took off Akihito's only piece of clothing, his army print boxers, and basked in the blonde's nakedness. Again he held the limp body close to his, savoring the warmth of the one he had loved and lusted after for so long. He licked the defined cheek bone, the neck, and the pink nipples. The man made circles around Akihito's navel with his tongue and smelled the scent of those fine golden hairs on the boy's pelvis, content to have been right all these years in his assumption that Akihito was a natural blonde.

He wetted one of his fingers and probed slightly at the pink pucker as he licked the tip of the sleeping flesh between Akihito's legs, and savored its taste like a fine delicacy. However the body was so relaxed from the drug that it remained limp. He did not mind it, he would not take Akihito tonight, he would not take Akihito like this. He would take him soon, but it would be when they were both awake and enjoying the act of consummating their love of so many years.

Taking his finger out and holding the body in a crushing embrace, he delivered sweet confessions of everlasting love right into Takaba's ear and confessed that soon, all his plans to finally free him from his evil captor so they may be together will be in place.

He spoke softly and endearingly as he commented he missed him terribly because they had not been able to see each other lately, and how it was that evil man's fault for tightening security around Akihito. The man asked him if he enjoyed his gifts, and promised to send more when he was sure the evil man wouldn't see him.

He took pictures of Akihito's naked body pressed to his being, careful not to get his face into them, he planned to send his secret young lover some of the pictures so that the boy could remember the lovely night they spent together, and it simply would not do if Asami found the pictures and prevented him from coming close to Akihito, that would ruin all his plans.

The man knew he had to leave soon or he would be discovered, it was past two in the morning and he had taken their secret love encounter too far. That man would be here soon, so he had to get out if he wanted things to work out in the end, all he had to do is make it out of the elevator in time, make it out of the elevator and to the lobby. Once he made it to the lobby he could make his escape and no one would know.

Reluctantly, he left the bed after putting Akihito's underwear back on, past the bedroom door, out of the condo and down the elevator. He had twenty minutes until that man came back, his escape was like clockwork in its precision. He was out of the elevator and in the lobby and before he knew it… freedom. The testing phase was flawlessly executed, next time it would be the real thing and he would take Takaba Akihito away.

****VF****

Asami got to his building at the same time he usually did, no matter what or how many things he had to do or who he had to meet with, Kirishima always found a way to make them all fit in the same timeframe, thus his schedule was pretty much the same every day. That is, of course unless he decided to take extra breaks to play with a certain brat.

As he entered the luxurious lobby the concierge bowed to him respectfully and greeted him as usual. The man was still bent as Asami passed him by, not bothering to pay much attention to the plain individual and rode the elevator with Suoh while Kirishima stayed behind to see to the mail, any suspicious activities or people, as well as enquiring into Akihito's activities.

The golden eyed man and his trusted bodyguard stepped out of the elevator on the thirty-fifth floor and walked to the penthouse's door. Asami's hand stopped as he reached for the doorknob, something felt off. He took his gun out of his holster and slowly opened the door with Suoh closely behind, gun at the ready. Silence and darkness greeted him as he made his way to the master bedroom where Akihito lay in bed, deeply asleep. His mind registered a faint sweet smell he was sure had smelled before, but could not place a finger on it.

They went back to the living room after confirming nothing was out of order and the door opened to reveal Kirishima. The secretary delivered his report announcing there was nothing out of the ordinary, he stopped talking as he took in Asami's pensive expression and wondered if there was something bothering his boss.

"Asami-sama, is something bothering you?"

"Yes, actually. In the bedroom, just now, there is a sweet scent I am sure I've smelt before but I can't place where. It worries me."

"Do you mind describing the scent? Perhaps I can help you recall. Is it fruity? Floral? Maybe some kind of perfume?"

After listening to the description of the scent, Kirishima paled visibly and asked Asami to allow him to check it out, seeing the expression on his secretary Asami gave permission to Kirishima to enter his room and accompanied the bespectacled man into the bedroom.

Kirishima broke into a cold sweat and ran toward Akihito's sleeping form, lightly slapping the blonde's cheek until Asami's low growl brought him back to reality and he stepped away from the still sleeping young man.

"Explain yourself Kirishima."

"I apologize for my actions Asami-sama… but… that smell." Kirishima did not know how to continue, but his boss's glare gave him the push he needed.

"That smell,Asami-sama, you've smelt it before, when we raided the Shinokawa group's warehouses. It's the smell of a sleeping drug, the same drug used by human traffickers and organ robbers to keep their victims subdued until they are no longer needed."

"Out!" Asami was enraged at the idea that someone may have hurt Akihito in his own home.

"Sir…"

"GET OUT!"

He needed to make sure that Akihito was ok, that he was intact. As soon as his secretary left the room closing the door behind him, Asami moved to the bed and uncovered Akihito's body from under the sheets. He was well, his Akihito was alive and intact, he continued to inspect his lover's body, Akihito had not been taken by another man, but the fact remained that someone had entered his home and no one had noticed it.

*********VF*********

**See… pretty creepy right? Let me know what you think.**

**Setsuna**


End file.
